In the sale of real estate today, many prospective purchasers will drive around the area in which they are interested in purchasing a house, view those houses for sale from the outside, and make notes as to those in which they might be interested. At the time of the present invention, there was no way, other than reading real estate ads and calling a listing agent, the prospective purchaser could obtain all pertinent information concerning the house for sale. It would be of assistance to both the prospective buyer and the seller if the buyer could stop in front of the property for sale, pick up an information data sheet including such information as asking price, taxes, lot size, number of rooms, utility costs, etc., and then leave a reply card if interested, so that the owner or sales agent could contact the prospective purchaser.
With the foregoing in mind, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel information dispensing container that is attractive and attention-getting in appearance, that may be displayed on real estate to be sold, that may contain easily accessible data sheets concerning the property, and be capable of receiving reply cards if the prospective purchaser is interested in further pursuing the property.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description of the invention.